Hellsing: Alucard's Mistress
by Defying Popularity
Summary: Alucard & Pip are sent to New York to help protect a Catholic virgin from a gang who murdered her father. However, Alucard goes through something that he would never go through with a Catholic: love. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

The long daylight hours grew weary for Integra's servant. He was growing restless, having no work in a matter of days, possibly weeks. He lay in his coffin, his sunglasses off and his gloved fingers tangled in his hair, his long sighs echoing throughout his dark tomb. He longed for another toy, but not one like Seras, although he wouldn't mind the blond hair. There was a tapping on his coffin lid and he pressed a button and his bed began to rise. Soon, a small amount of light flooded in and he spotted khaki colored pants and a brown belt. He realized that it wasn't Walter that was waking him from his slumber. It was the mercenary that Integra had hired some time ago. He went by the name of Pip Bernadette, and he had an ego the size of Buckingham Palace. He had long braided hair which he had kept hidden under his hat and he was of medium build and he knew how to shoot a gun, as well as command a team. Alucard sat up, swinging his feet over his bed, looking up at Pip.

"What is it," he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sir Integra asked me to come get you. It sounded urgent."

"Where is Walter? Usually, he is the one to come and get me if there is something that Integra needs."

"He's occupied, mate," he said, hinting not to press the matter any further. "Honestly, I have no idea what's going on. It sounded like Walter was on the phone with someone and Integra was listening."

Alucard raised an eyebrow and stood, smoothing out his pants, and pulled on his long red trench coat, placing his hand on the wall and disappeared through it, making his way up into Integra's office, stepping back through the wall. The moonlight illuminated the office as his blond haired master sat at her desk, smoking a cigar, looking at her laptop's screen. Something was different. She was…smiling. Walter, the butler and a retired officer of the Hellsing Organization, turned around, seeing Alucard. He was smiling as well and he was holding the phone up to his ear.

"He just walked in. Yes. Yes, hold on, I'll put you on speaker phone," he said, putting the phone down and pressing a button. "Go ahead."

"Oi, Uncle Alucard, I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up," a girl's voice said over the phone and Alucard's jaw dropped, going over behind Integra to see what was really on the laptop's screen. It was a girl on webcam, with long brown curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a headset and she was typing things on her computer, wearing a white tank top and black baggy shorts, smiling brightly as she stared into her camera.

"Well, well. If it isn't my little bratty niece," Alucard grinned, looking at the screen, smiling as if he was looking at the girl face to face. "How are you, Sakura?"

"I'm well, my wonderful bratty uncle," she grinned, running her hand through her hair. "We have a situation here in the States. Has Walter filled you in?"

"As you have said yourself, Agent Young," Integra said, taking a drag from her cigar, "Alucard just awoke from his sleep. Perhaps you could fill him in?"

"Of course, Sir Integra," she said, clearing her throat, opening a file. "One of my friends is in danger. Grave danger."

"What kind of danger, Sakura," Walter asked, leaning in on the desk.

"She witnessed a vampire gang kill the priest of her church. A Catholic priest."

"And what's wrong with that," Alucard smirked, loving the thought of going to hunt down the Vatican's priest, Anderson, and killing him.

"Well, of course, she's Catholic as well, but…"

"But what," Integra asked, stabbing out her cigar, looking at the screen.

"The priest…was her father."

"Isn't he everyone's father?"

"Sir Integra…he was her biological father. He raised her and cared for her. He was the only man she ever loved."

"Oh, dear," Walter whispered. "The poor girl. For someone to lose her father, especially to vampire scum, it's terrible."

"Yes, Walter and this priest…well, her father, he didn't stand a chance against this gang. They were just too strong. I'm afraid that I can't even beat them."

"Sakura, you were trained by the Hellsing Organization. How can you not take out a vampire gang?"

"This vampire gang is different. On the night that her father was killed, there were about ten vampires there, one leader and nine lackeys. She was in the back room and she heard a scuffle and when she went to see what was going on, she saw her father pinned up against the alter, fighting with two vampires. They punched him a few times and stepped away, and then they shot him, killing him. There was really nothing of him left. They had shot him so many times that his arms and legs were blown off and there was nothing left of his face. They…they drank his blood and she watched, mortified. She was heard crying, but she escaped. However, I'm afraid that this gang knows what she looks like and I'm afraid that there is a lot more than just the mere ten that she saw. I believe that there is twenty, possibly thirty, members of this gang."

"How long ago was this attack, Sakura," Integra asked, her hands folded in front of her.

"This attack was two weeks ago, Sir Integra. However, there have been minor attacks against civilians over the past two months, but there have been at least two or three vampires at each attack. I've only been able to kill two, if not all three. I was unaware of this attack until I heard the police report and my friend came back here and she was in hysterics."

"Wait. She lives with you?"

"Of course she does. She's one of my really good friends."

"Are you bloody mad, Agent Young," she yelled, slamming her fists on the desk.

"Don't worry, Sir Integra. She is unaware of the Hellsing Organization."

"What about your weapons, Sakura?"

"They are all hidden away in trunks. Don't worry, Walter, I've been keeping them clean."

Walter smiled, chuckling softly. "Good girl."

"So…Sir Integra, what I mean to ask is…May I please have some help to wipe out this gang?"

Integra sat there, silent, still angry at Sakura for having a civilian as her roommate. She had already risked enough by being in the States, although she had been there for over six years and still hadn't said a word about the Hellsing Organization.

"Integra," Alucard spoke, looking at her, "let me go. Please, let me go. It's been quiet here and I could use some time away from this dreary city."

"If I may, Miss Integra," Walter said, looking at her as well, smiling softly. "This gang does sound like an awful lot for Sakura to handle on her own. I'm sure she would love some help."

She sighed, looking at the screen. "All right, all right, Sakura. Expect Alucard and another mercenary to be in New York within a couple of days."

"Thank you, Sir Integra. Thank you so much."

She nodded. "Don't tell your friend about us until Alucard gets there."

"Yes, Sir Integra," she said, and she was about to say something else until there was a blood curdling scream coming from another part of the loft that Sakura lived in. "Fuck," she said, her body turning in the computer chair.

"What in God's name was that," Walter asked, mortified by the sound that echoed through the empty office from the phone.

"That…was Saiyuri," she replied, looking towards her friend's bedroom. "She's having another nightmare. I think I better go."

"I suggest you do, Sakura, and take care of your friend. Expect Alucard and the mercenary in two days."

"Right. Goodnight, Walter, Alucard, Sir Integra."

"Goodnight," the three said in unison and the line clicked and the webcam disconnected and Sakura's image was gone. Alucard looked at his master, smirking.

"Her friend's scream was just the sound I needed to hear before I go back to my slumber. I can only imagine what sounds she makes in bed."

"Oh, Alucard, shut up. Be happy that I am even letting you go to the States, and you're taking Pip with you."

"I believe Sakura asked for a mercenary, not baggage."

"Oi, I heard that," he said, coming into the office. "Sorry, Sir Integra, I didn't want to interrupt your phone conversation."

"It's all right, Pip. If I were you, I would pack your bags. You're leaving for the States tomorrow with Alucard."

"The States? I get to party with the Yanks now?"

Integra rolled her eyes, looking at Pip. "Alucard will fill you in tomorrow. For now, get some rest."

The two nodded and left the room, leaving Walter and Integra alone in her office.

"You seem troubled, Integra."

"Do you think I should really trust Alucard to go the States with Pip?"

"I'm sure that Sakura will keep them in line. Why are you having doubts?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this friend of hers. I don't trust her."

"It's not because she's Catholic, is it?"

"I'm afraid that she knows more than she's letting on and that Alucard's arrival will confirm her suspicions and she'll blab to the media."

"I don't think she would do that, Integra. I'm sure that she and Sakura have been friends since Sakura's arrival in the States."

Integra nodded. "I just have a feeling that the Vatican will be all over this."

"And if they are?"

"Alucard would take care of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next two days in the states, Sakura was prepping her loft for Alucard's arrival, putting some fresh medical blood in the fridge and arranging for a coffin in Alucard's size to be brought to the loft. However, they placed it in Saiyuri's room, which was windowless, but the biggest room in the loft, next to the studio that Sakura painted in. Saiyuri had no idea what was going on at the loft, having been staying at a hotel since Sakura had made the excuse that the apartment was being sprayed for roaches. Not only that, but Saiyuri had been busy with things at the church and talking to police about updates of her father's murder, which they had none. Her father was buried and everything was slowly dying down, but for Saiyuri, the nightmares were never ending. It was that night that plagued her mind and she feared that the nightmares wouldn't stop until they killed her. For two weeks, she had awoke screaming for her father who was not of this world anymore or screaming because a member of the vampire gang was about to make dinner out of her. She was to return to the loft on Friday night at 8:00 pm, just enough time for Alucard and the mercenary that Sakura was expecting, unbeknownst to Saiyuri, to come in and be prepped.

However, something came up and Sakura rushed to the place where she worked, leaving Alucard and Pip the spare key outside of the loft's door with a note saying that she would be back soon, to make themselves at home and that she would try to come back before her roommate returned. Pip shrugged, taking the key and unlocked the door, immediately going inside.

"Sorry, mate," he said, looking at all of the doors to find the bathroom. "I'm about to explode. I'm going to the loo," he said, disappearing into the bathroom once he found it, shutting the door.

Alucard shook his head, plopping down in a big chair in the main part of the loft, wearing his sunglasses and hat, crossing his legs, staring up at the ceiling. He was hoping that Sakura wouldn't be gone long. He really wanted to know stuff about this friend of hers. Just then, the lock began to jiggle and it clicked, the door slowly opening, revealing a girl who was wearing a hat, carrying grocery bags. He had his hand on his Jackal, but took it off, observing the girl as she took her keys out of the door and tossed them onto the table that was by the door. She entered the loft, kicking the door shut. Alucard, happy to be hidden by the shadows, watched, not saying a word, looking at the girl up and down. She was about 5'6, wearing a skirt and fitting blouse and from what he could see, all of her hair was tucked up into her hat.

"Hey, Sakura," she spoke, looking around the seemingly empty loft, kicking the door shut, heading to the kitchen area. "Are you home?"

_Fuck_, Alucard thought, his eyes widening behind his sunglasses, staring at the girl, silent. _It's the roommate._

"I guess you're in the bathroom," she continued, starting to put the groceries away. "I swear if one more person from the church asks me if I need anything, I'm going to pull my bloody hair out. All right, I get it. My father's dead. He was bloody fucking mutilated. Does it sound like I want any help from anyone? I only want the police to catch the members of this fucking gang and if they don't, I'll go out and find them myself and kill them with my bare hands."

"Oi, where in the bloody hell do you keep the toilet paper," Pip called from the bathroom. Alucard shut his eyes, putting a hand on his face, looking through his fingers to see the roommate's reaction.

"You should know where the…" she stopped, realizing that it was a voice that she didn't recognize. "It's under the sink," she said, walking over by the fridge, grabbing a baseball bat, holding it like she was going to swing at a pitch. She still hadn't noticed Alucard. She began to creep slowly to the bathroom, planning on knocking the intruder's teeth out.

"Thanks mate," he said, going about his business in the bathroom. Alucard watched the roommate creep into the main part of the loft, standing up, smoothing out his jacket.

"Put the bat down…Catholic Girl," he said, his arms at his sides. She wheeled around, gasping at his towering height, dropping the bat, the clatter echoing through the somewhat empty loft.

"This is the last thing I need," she said, looking at the mystery guest, obviously afraid of him. "Look, we don't have anything of worth so you might as well leave now."

"I'm not here to rob you. I'm here to help you," he said, smiling softly, stepping closer to her.

"Don't come any closer," she warned, backing up until she was up against the wall with no where to go and Alucard closing in.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just trust me."

"I don't know how you got in here, but I want you to leave. Now!"

"I can't leave," he said, smirking down at her, his hand on the wall, blocking her in, leaning in. "I want to have some fun with you."

"Alucard…" said a familiar voice, the body matching the voice standing in the doorway, watching the situation. "Back off."

He turned his head, smiling as he saw the form of his niece. He turned back to Saiyuri, straightening up and letting her go to Sakura's side, practically standing behind her.

"Sorry about that, Saiyuri," she said, turning to her friend. "I didn't think that my…uncle would be here before you came home."

"What? That's impossible, Sakura. There's no way he can be your uncle…he's too young."

"That's the thing, Saiyuri," she said, hearing the toilet flush, turning to Alucard. "I assume that's the mercenary that Sir Integra sent?"

Alucard nodded as Pip emerged from the bathroom, tucking his shirt back into his pants. "Allo, all," he said, focusing on his shirt.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, looking at the mercenary, then back at Alucard. "I believe I asked for a mercenary, not baggage, Alucard."

"That's what I told Integra, but apparently there's a mercenary in there somewhere."

"Oi, Alucard, shut up will you," he said, zipping his pants back up.

"Uh…could we back up for a second," Saiyuri asked, looking at her friend, trying not to make eye contact with her so called uncle. "What in the bloody fucking hell is going on?"

"Saiyuri, I'm a mercenary for a secret society called the Hellsing Organization. I serve under the command of Sir Integra Hellsing and my job, as well as my uncle…well, adoptive uncle and this guy, is to wipe out the vampire scum of the earth."

"And I think that my adoptive niece should properly introduce us to you," Alucard said, taking off his hat and sunglasses.

"I suppose she should, shouldn't she," Saiyuri asked, taking her hat off as well. As she did, her long gorgeous blond hair cascaded down her back and her shoulders, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. She tossed her hat into the chair, running her fingers through her hair. Alucard watched her, his eyes wide. He was completely stunned by her beauty.

"Well, Saiyuri," Sakura said, looking at her, gesturing to Alucard. "This is Alucard. Alucard, this is my roommate and best friend, Saiyuri."

He nodded to her and she smiled softly as Pip cleared his throat. Sakura turned, seeing him coming over to the crown. "Alucard's a vampire, by the way, but he's on our side so don't worry. He won't turn on us. And this is…is…" Sakura said, looking at him questioningly.

"I'm Pip," he said, taking Saiyuri's hand, kissing the top of it. "Pip Bernadette."

"Yeah…Pip," she repeated, giving a fake smile. "Anyway, now that's settled. Let's get down to business," she said, leading Saiyuri over to the futon, setting her down. "Saiyuri, that gang that murdered your father was no ordinary gang. It was a gang of vampires. I've been tracking them for months. Usually, I knew about an attack, but I believe that your father's murder was unprecedented and I didn't know about it. Something must have happened between this gang and your father to make them kill him, but I'm not quite sure on what this thing was. I would've been able to stop if I knew about it and for that, I am deeply sorry, Saiyuri."

"It wasn't your fault, Sakura," she replied, watching their guests closely. "I couldn't stop them. I didn't need to lose two people I care about in the same night."

"Well, anyway, they saw you and they are looking for you. This is why I called Alucard and Pip in. I needed some help wiping out this gang and Alucard is the best by far. He'll be protecting you at night, and Pip during the day."

"Um…all right, I suppose…it's nice to know a vampire, now, I guess." She took a moment. "Even if his name is 'Dracula' spelled backwards."

Alucard smiled at her, then turned to Sakura. "Damn. She figured it out."

Sakura chuckled, looking at Saiyuri. "Saiyuri, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go to bed," she said, standing up.

"Um…I hope you don't mind sharing a room."

"With who?"

"Me," Alucard said, smirking, looking down at Saiyuri.

"Oh, no. No. Absolutely not. I'm not letting him stay in my room with me."

"You didn't have a problem with me before when I had you backed up against the wall."

"Um…hello?! That was before I knew who and what you were!"

"Well, you really don't have a choice, Saiyuri," Sakura said, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "Your bedroom doesn't have any windows and that's where they put the coffin."

"C…coffin? I have a bloody coffin in my room?!"

"He'll be sleeping in it and you'll be sleeping in your bed. You honestly have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, right," she said, going towards her bedroom, disappearing.

"Damn, Sakura," Alucard smirked, looking down the hallway. "This is going to be fun."

"Just be nice, Alucard. And don't turn her into a vampire without her permission."

"She can't be a virgin. Not with the way she dresses."

"Well, she is."

He smiled. "Even more fun."

"You're a sick individual."

He chuckled, sliding his jacket off. "And how long have you known me, my darling bratty niece?"

"Long enough, my dear uncle," she smirked, laughing softly, yawning. "There's fresh blood in the fridge. Just help yourself whenever."

"Oi, what kind of food do you have here, mate," Pip asked, getting into the fridge, looking and digging around.

"If you want, there's some leftover pizza in the pizza box in the bottom of the fridge. There's beer in the door and soda on the second shelf and blood on the top shelf."

"Thanks, love," he said, getting the pizza box out.

Sakura smiled somewhat, going over to the chair and sitting down, working on a pre sketch of a painting she was getting ready to work on. Alucard looked out of the window, looking at the Manhattan skyline, taking in the sounds of the city that he could hear. He looked towards Saiyuri's bedroom door, seeing that there weren't any lights on. He began to walk to her bedroom, wanting to talk to her to try and explain the situation a little better. When he walked in, he saw her, only wearing a tank top and some shorts, reading a book. Even when she was practically overcome with sleep, she still looked beautiful. The bedroom was simple. Just a splash of a midnight blue on the walls, her full size bed against one of the walls of her room and her bed sheets were white with a midnight blue comforter. Sakura was right; there were no windows in her room, but it was spacious enough to where she made it work. She looked up, seeing him, immediately closing her book, backing up against the wall.

"Easy, roomie," he smirked, shutting the door, going over towards her bed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to talk."

"Talk or suck on my neck?"

"Talk," he said, looking at her, seeing a small glint of silver around her neck, seeing a cross. He rolled his eyes and she looked up at him. "May I sit?"

"I suppose," she replied, staying close to the wall.

He nodded softly, sitting down, looking at her. "I'm not a big fan about this situation either. I have better things to do with my time than to help you, Catholic Girl."

"I have a name."

"I know you do, but I'm going to call you Catholic Girl because I can tell how much it annoys you," he smirked, running his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean that you're not a big fan of helping me?"

"Well, I work for Protestants, we're at war with the Vatican and I loathe Catholics."

"How can you loathe Catholics? We're all equal in God's eyes."

"You see, you Catholics think that you're all high and mighty because you have the majority of the religious population, when really you're all a bunch a scum."

"How dare you," she said, glaring at him.

"And the Vatican is no better," he said, glaring also, bring his face close to hers. "You know you have priests and nuns and cross dressers after our kind? All you Catholics are dogs and always will be."

"You're such a bastard."

"And you dress like a slut."

She gasped, moving her hand swiftly across his face, a loud smack echoing throughout the room. He turned his head, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, chuckling softly, then turned back to her, moving swiftly, grabbing her arms and pinning her to the bed. She opened her mouth to scream, but something came over her and nothing was leaving her mouth. She was staring up into his eyes, completely frozen, not sure what to do. Alucard was peering into her mind, seeing the dreams and the faces of her father's murders, her memories and her fantasies, smirking somewhat. He had a feeling that vampirism was one of her secrets.

"Don't scream. Don't move. Don't do anything," he whispered down into her ear and her body went completely limp. She thought it was mainly out of fear, but she was being controlled by him. He didn't want to let on that he was doing so. "I'm just here for the time being. I know I pissed you off, but I really don't care. I'll be gone before you know it. Now, keep your little Catholic virgin ass in gear and try not to get hurt within the days that I'm here." He brought his head up, his long black hair dangling in front of his eyes, removing his hands from her arms, and placing them on her pillows. "I know how bad the nightmares have been so to be nice, I'm going to will you to sleep and keep the nightmares away. Just look into my eyes, Saiyuri."

She did so, her hands on his arms, staring up into his blood red eyes. Soon, sleep began to overcome her and her eyes got heavy, slowly closing after a few minutes. Her hands fell from his arms and her chest moved up and down slowly. Alucard watched, slowly moving off of her and sitting beside her on the bed, watching her sleep well into the night. When the nightmare appeared in her mind, he blocked it, giving her a memory to dream of instead. He watched as he did this. She smiled in her sleep. Her smile was so intriguing, even when she was playing Sleeping Beauty. He finally pulled himself away, leaving her alone to her dreams and her night of peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Well into the morning hours, around 10:30 am, Saiyuri's eyes slowly opened and looked around the empty room. She was lying down, but it felt like she was drunk, having awoken in some kind of stupor that she almost forgot where she was. She rubbed her eyes, slowly sitting up, and her head spinning. Her eyes fell upon the coffin and she remembered; she was in her room and she was sharing it with a vampire. A vampire…how lovely. She saw that the coffin's lid was closed and she wondered if he was inside it, sleeping like she was. Cautiously and slowly, she got up from her bed, her feet silently touching the floor, pushing herself up slowly and standing. She quietly walked over to it, kneeling down on the floor and placing her hand upon the lid. She took a breath and quickly opened it, her eyes closed. She slowly opened one eye, looking into the coffin.

It was empty.

_Oh, what a cruel fucking prank, Sakura_, she thought, shutting the coffin's lid, standing up, and rubbing her eyes again. She looked at her clock, seeing the time, remembering that she had a meeting with the Bishop from the Archdiocese at 11:30. She grabbed her best looking suit, running to the bathroom, barging in on Pip as he was taking a leak.

"Holy hell," she yelled, skidding on the bathroom floor, falling on her ass as Pip attempted to cover himself.

"Oi! Don't you have a bloody lock on this bathroom door?!"

"Hey, I have a very important meeting to get to in less than an hour! Get out of the bathroom!"

"That's no way to treat your guests," said a dark voice above her.

She slowly looked up, seeing Alucard standing behind her as she was still sitting down on the bathroom floor. He smiled softly down at her, offering his hand to help her up.

"You look refreshed," he complimented, watching as she looked at his hand, then slowly took it. He gently pulled her up, distracting her while Pip finished his business.

"I feel really refreshed," she said, looking at up at him. She felt so short when she stood before him. "Thank you."

He smiled some, Pip flushing the toilet and zipping his pants up as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"All yours, love," he said, heading toward the kitchen.

"Thanks, Pip," she said, smiling softly up at Alucard, and then stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door. Sakura watched them from the kitchen, exchanging a 'What the hell' look with Pip, and then watched as Alucard made his way into the kitchen, going to the fridge for some medical blood.

"So, why does Saiyuri look so refreshed, Alucard," she asked, sipping at her coffee, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Beats me," he replied, grabbing a bag of AB Negative out of the fridge. Sakura and Pip exchanged looks again and Pip shook his head, knowing that something was up.

"Come on, mate, spill it," he said, scratching the back of his head, yawning. "Something happened between you two last night. So what was it?"

"Not to mention the fact that you came out of the bedroom at three this morning," Sakura pushed, lifting her eyebrow.

"I just helped her go to the sleep, that's all," he said, opening the bag, putting a straw in it and began to drink up the blood usually slow, listening to the shower running, thinking about Saiyuri. Again, Sakura and Pip exchanged looks, watching as Alucard drank the blood.

"No wonder she slept for twelve hours," she said, setting her coffee mug down, looking at Alucard. "You were helping her sleep."

"Yeah, I was. I was blocking out the nightmares. That's why I stayed up. I'll go to sleep soon. I stopped doing it about six this morning, figuring that they should've passed by now."

"You better. We're going out tonight."

"Who is?"

"Me, you, Saiyuri and this guy," she said, gesturing to Pip, who was working on unbraiding his long hair, wanting to shower after Saiyuri. Sakura watched him, smiling somewhat, just for a moment, forgetting about Alucard until he cleared his throat. She turned back to him, blushing a little, Pip completely oblivious. Alucard smirked, drinking his blood again.

"Where are we going," he asked, listening as the shower shut off and the curtain moved to one side of the shower. He began to imagine what Saiyuri looked like in very short towel, her hair wet and dangling in front of her eyes and droplets of water just resting upon her delicate and soft skin. He smirked to himself, swallowing a large gulp of blood.

"Just a bar a couple blocks from here, and then we can walk home through Central Park," she replied, running her fingers through her hair. "It has pool tables and I plan on kicking your asses at some games."

"You know that I don't play pool," he said, holding his half empty bag of AB Negative.

"No, but we do," Saiyuri said as she came out of the bathroom, her hair dry and curled to perfection, wearing a black suit with a skirt to match with pink trim, pink heels and a small amount of make up.

"Well, look at you, love," Pip said, getting up, taking her hand and spinning her around, looking at her outfit. "What's the occasion?"

"I have a very important meeting with the Bishop from the Archdiocese in twenty minutes at the church," she said as he spun her, stopping herself by grabbing onto the counter, looking around, her eyes falling upon Alucard's half empty blood bag. Her lip curled, going to the fridge, getting a bottle of water.

"Want some," he asked, offering it to her, smirking somewhat. She looked at it, feeling her stomach turn over and knot up, but her fantasies about vampires and vampirism were waking up in the back of her mind. And Alucard knew it.

"No, thanks. Unlike you, I enjoy the daylight," she said, shutting the fridge, grabbing her purse from the coat rack, opening the door. "See you this afternoon," she called, shutting the door and trotted down the hallway, her footsteps fading.

"Alucard, what the fuck was that," Sakura asked, ready to drop her empty coffee mug.

"That was nothing. You know I can do worse than that."

She rolled her eyes, watching as Pip retreated to the bathroom to go shower. "I don't want to call Sir Integra to tell her that you made another virgin your toy."

"Who said I was going make her into a vampire?"

"Alucard, I can see it in your eyes. You're planning something."

"I'm not going to consider anything unless she gets hurt. Got it?"

She nodded. "Just as long as she doesn't turn out like Seras."

"She won't. You have my word."

Even though Saiyuri said that she would be back in the afternoon, she didn't say what time. It was close to 6 pm and there was no sign of her. Sakura was getting worried, even though she knew that the gang members probably weren't going to go out in sunlight, but now the sun was setting and there was no word from Saiyuri. Alucard emerged from Saiyuri's bedroom, seeing Sakura pacing by the window. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit, but human clothes so he didn't attract attention to his usual outfit. He was wearing a nice, black Armani suit, his raven black hair straight and hanging down, almost as if it was slicked back. He looked out at the sky, smirking.

"It's going to be a beautiful night," he said, making Sakura jump slightly, looking at him.

"She's not back yet."

"Do you want me to go look for her?"

"Could you please? The church is about four blocks from here. St. Mary's. And if she's still with the Bishop, please don't bug her."

"But it's my specialty," he grinned, turning into a black vapor and disappearing into thin air. He went below the streets, following the four blocks just like Sakura had said, hearing church bells. He emerged as the vapor in an alley, going back to his full form. He stepped out the alley, walking towards the church. He watched from across the street, seeing teenagers coming out of the church, obviously trying to be happy, but their tears told a different story. The parents of the teenagers were talking to Saiyuri. He looked at her face closely, seeing that she was trying to refuse something, but the parents wouldn't let up. Soon, everyone cleared and there was still a small amount of sunlight in the city and Alucard began to walk over to the church. He watched Saiyuri, who was counting money and it was all in hundreds and she looked astounded.

"Not bad, Catholic Girl," he said, stopping a few steps from her, smiling up at her. She looked over, seeing him, shocked.

"What in God's name are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. Sakura was worried and we're supposed to go out tonight."

"I'm fine," she said, turning her attention back to the money, still astounded.

"How much is there?"

"Eight thousand dollars," she said, counting out some.

"Why so much?"

"I announced that I wouldn't be returning after this mass. All of my kids' parents gave me a hundred dollars."

"Hmm. Maybe I should try that sometime."

"Don't you dare," she said, her hand on his chest, and before she could react, he grabbed her and dipped her, his arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped, holding onto him.

"Are you insane," she asked, holding onto him, afraid that he would drop her. Just then, the Bishop from the Archdiocese came out of the church, lifting an eyebrow. He was still dressed in his vestments, his hand behind his back.

"Who's your friend, Saiyuri," he asked, smiling kindly at her handsome stranger as she lifted her head up, smiling nervously at the Bishop. Alucard chuckled, helping her to stand up again, his hand on the small of her back.

"He's not a friend. A minor acquaintance if you will," she replied, running hand through her hair.

"I'm Alucard," he said, smirking at the Bishop, who seemed a little thrown off by the name, Saiyuri looking at the ground, her hand on her forehead, her cheeks red.

"Alucard," the Bishop said, nodding. "That's a unique name."

"Spell it back --"

"Okay, well, I think we better get going," Saiyuri butted in, pushing Alucard down the stairs and away from the Bishop. "Here," she said, counting out the hundreds, handing him five of them.

"What's this?"

"For the church, Bishop Mulcahey," she said, shaking his hand. He held it for a moment, and then pulled her in for a hug. Alucard watched and waited, lifting an eyebrow as Saiyuri pulled away from him, smiling and wishing him well, coming down the stairs as he walked back inside.

"What was that," he asked, looking down at her.

"He's an old family friend," she said, starting to walk, Alucard walking beside her.

"It's going to be a beautiful night."

"How can you tell?"

"I just know."

As they disappeared around the block, Bishop Mulcahey watched, then pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open, dialing a number, pressed send and waited. "Yes…she just left with him. Yes, I'm sure it's him. He said his name was Alucard. I'm sure they'll go through Central Park tonight so wait from them there."

That night at the bar, Sakura was racking up the balls for a game of pool between her and Pip. She had made up a game called 'Drinking Pool' and the rules were that if Pip made a shot, Sakura would take a drink, and vice versa went to Pip for when Sakura made a shot. This was about their fifth round of Drinking Pool. Meanwhile, a few tables way, Saiyuri was doing the same, only it was just regular pool between her and Alucard and it was the first one. They had both been waiting for a table to open up so they could have some time alone for a while. The low hum of bar chatter, music and pool balls clacking together was accompanying the four friends. Saiyuri was in her usual skirt and blouse, wearing knee high boots and Alucard was still in his Armani suit, his jacket unbuttoned, but the Jackal wasn't visible. As Saiyuri bent over to pick up the balls to rack them up, Alucard watched her closely, observing the curves of her body. She looked up, seeing him staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Not a thing."

She smiled some. "Do you play pool?"

"Somewhat. I really don't care for it."

"It's not polite to keep your opponent waiting for you to break," she said, tossing him a pool stick. He caught it and smirked, going over and breaking up the balls. Saiyuri watched him closely, and then went over for her shot. He stood behind her, watching her as she bent over, taking her stance, ready to shoot. He smirked, lifting her skirt up slightly. She froze, raising an eyebrow, then shot up, slapping him on the chest with the back of her hand.

"That happens to be private property."

"Really? You don't dress like it."

Her eyes showed anger as she slapped him across the face. The momentum caused Alucard to cut his lip with the tip of his fang again, causing him bleed. Blood began to trickle from his lip as he laughed softly, licking the blood away.

"Do you know that you're the first human to slap me in a hundred years, counting last night? I'm surprised I don't scare you."

"You don't."

"Really?" In one swift movement, he grabbed her by the arms and pressed her against the wall.

_Whoa. Talk about force. And turn-ons. Damn, _Saiyuri thought as her back was against the wall.

"How about now," he asked, his face close to hers. He took off his glasses, putting them in his pocket. Her eyes stared into his as she shook her head no, swallowing some. He smirked. "I could so bite you right now, but that then you wouldn't become the vampire you always wanted to be."

She froze. "How do you…"

"When you look into my eyes, I can see every thought in your head. All of your desires, your fears…your wants…and right now, Catholic Girl, you want me."

She swallowed hard, dropping her pool stick.

"I could draw you into my will right now, make you feel the greatest pleasure that you've ever felt in your life, but if I did that, you wouldn't be able to make your choice."

"My…my choice?"

"Oi, Alucard!" Pip called, stumbling over to them. Alucard slowly released his grip, letting Saiyuri slide down till her feet were on the floor.

"What, Pip?"

"Sakura and I were playing 'Drinking Pool.' Guess who won?"

"I'm guessing Sakura did," Saiyuri said, her cheeks flushed.

Sakura came over and grabbed Pip by the collar. "I think it's time we got Aussie boy here back to my place."

They all nodded in agreement and headed out. Sakura turned to Saiyuri, looking at her cheeks. "Saiyuri, you okay?"

She nodded, not really saying anything.

"You're such a bad liar. What happened?"

She waited until Alucard and Pip were ahead of them a little ways, following them into the park, then told her what happened and what happened last night. Sakura listened, smiling some.

"What's the big deal if he saw your fantasies about vampires and vampirism?"

"Well, it wasn't that. When he had me up against the wall at the bar, I wanted him."

"Is that so bad?"

"I…I don't know, Sakura. This is kind of scaring me. He's only going to be here until the gang is killed off, and who knows how long that will take."

"Don't worry, Saiyuri. It'll all work out."

"Shh…" Alucard said, putting his hand up to stop them from talking and moving, looking around, sniffing the air. Sakura and Pip looked at one another, and then drew their weapons.

"What is it, Alucard," Sakura asked, turning the safety off on her gun.

"I smell something foul…"

Just then, a large gust of wind blew through the park and Alucard drew his Jackal, cocking it as he heard a small, cackling laugh coming from behind Saiyuri. She turned around, backing up until she bumped into Alucard, who moved her behind him. Two men, who were both priests, followed by a priestess and a nun emerged from the shadows, smirking. One of the priests was blond with green eyes and he was the same height as Alucard, holding bayonets in his hands. The other priest was shorter than the blond priest, having grey hair and an evil look in his eye.

"Well, well," the blond spoke, a thick Irish accent coming through as he spoke. "If it isn't the Hellsing scum. What are you doing in the states, you maggot vampire trash?"

"Well, well. Paladin Alexander Anderson, all of the way from the Vatican in Rome," Alucard spoke in return, holding his guns tightly. "Long time, no fight, Anderson. I could ask you the same thing about being in the States."

"We have a good reason for being here. Poor Father Michael Alcott. His murder is such a tragedy."

Saiyuri emerged from behind Alucard, looking at Anderson, who didn't notice her. But Maxwell did.

_Father._

"I meant to introduce myself at your wonderful Life Teen service," he said, walking up to her, taking her hand. "My name is Enrico Maxwell, Miss Alcott," he said, kissing the top of her hand and as he did, Alucard placed his gun to Maxwell's forehead.

"If you value your life, you Vatican scum, you will back away from Catholic Girl."

"Is that a challenge, you monster," Anderson asked, sheathing his bayonets.

"Yes, let's say that it is," he said, aiming his gun at Anderson, firing it and soon, the priestess and nun got into the fight as well, aiming at Sakura and Pip.

"Saiyuri, run," Sakura yelled, dodging out of the way from the nun's bullet. "Get back to the loft and don't let anyone in!"

"But what about --"

"Catholic Girl, don't worry about us," Alucard said, blocking one of Anderson's bayonets as he lunged at him. "Go!"

She nodded, taking off in a dead run away from the fight. Millions of things were flashing through her mind, but her main concern was getting back to the loft and locking herself inside. She thought about the people from the Vatican. Why were they here? Her father's funeral was a few days ago. There had to be another reason. She was sure of it. Suddenly, she stopped. What was wrong with her? Why was she stopping? She looked back at the fight scene. She was a considerable distance away, but something was drawing her back to it. She walked back, making sure she was hidden in the shadows, praying that her friends would be okay. Then, she got a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. She had to get out of there and now. She stood up again, starting to run again.

Then…a gunshot. And she stopped.

The fighting almost immediately stopped as they looked around, wondering where that shot had came from. Alucard felt an eerie, yet familiar chill go down his spine, smelling something sweet and pure, the smell plaguing his mind, turning and seeing Saiyuri's shadow.

Then another shot. And she coughed up blood.

The fighting was silenced and Sakura looked over at Saiyuri, seeing two holes in her back and blood draining from them. The color drained from her face, seeing Saiyuri drop to her knees and then onto her stomach. She didn't see any movement. She dropped her gun, going to run to her, but Pip wrapped her arms around her, holding her to him and she screamed, fighting him.

"Let me go! Let me go! Saiyuri, you better not be dead or I'll kick your ass," she sobbed, deciding not to fight anymore, falling down to the ground, pulling Pip with her.

Alucard turned, looking at Anderson for a moment, putting his gun away, making his way to Saiyuri's seemingly lifeless body. Anderson took a bayonet, ready to throw it, until Maxwell stopped him.

"No, Anderson. There will be another day."

Anderson looked down at him and nodded and they, along with the priestess and nun, took off, disappearing into the night. Alucard stopped where Saiyuri was lying, kneeling on the ground beside her, slowly turning her over. His eyes traveled down to her chest. It was still moving, but barely. He didn't have much time. Her eyes slowly opened, tears streaming down her face. She slowly reached up to touch his face, but he grabbed her hand, holding it.

"Do you want to come with me," he asked softly, looking at her, his hand brushing her hair from her eyes. She looked at him, confused, and then she realized that she knew what he was asking. "I can't make this decision for you, Saiyuri," he continued, still holding her hand. "The decision must be made of your own free will. Make the choice." She looked up at him again, and then looked at their hands. She liked the way he was holding it; just politely and gently squeezing it, comforting her. Her eyes traveled up to meet his own, holding his hand.

"Yes."

He smiled gently, the sky turning from black to red, taking her into his arms, holding her. "Remember something for me?"

"What?"

"Remember that the choice was always yours."

She nodded softly, her hand on his arm. He leaned down, licking the trail of blood that was coming from her mouth slowly and softly, holding her as if he would a lover. He brought his head up, looking down at her.

"This is the part when you close your eyes."

She smirked and he smirked as well. Her eyes closed and she felt extreme relaxation, drifting off into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

It was well into the night and Alucard, Pip and Sakura were all back at the loft, waiting for Saiyuri to wake up. Alucard was sitting by her bed, the door shut, watching her chest move up and down shallowly and slowly, bite marks upon her luscious neck. Alucard smiled softly, looking at her neck, remembering how sweet her blood tasted as it danced around in his mouth, making her a creature of the night. Something was overcoming Alucard. It was something that he couldn't control. He never felt this way before when he made Seras, but Saiyuri was different. He rubbed his eyes and continued to wait, holding her hand loosely.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's art room, Sakura was working on her new painting, not at all surprised of how it was turning out. It was two long haired lovers, a man and a woman, lying on a bed, and braiding each other's hair. She chuckled softly, not realizing that she had made the guy look like Pip. She didn't mind it and she prayed that he wouldn't mind either. She believed that she was forming some kind of crush on him. Or it was lust. She couldn't decide what it was. Unbeknownst to her, Pip had come into the room and was standing behind her, watching her paint.

"Looks good so far," he said softly, making her jump somewhat. She turned around, sighing with relief.

"Has she awoken yet?"

"No. The bedroom door's shut and Alucard doesn't want to be disturbed until she's awake."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, setting her brush down. "He likes her."

"Yeah, I know. I can tell," he said, looking at the painting a little more closely, noticing the man. "He looks like me."

"Yeah…I know. It was an accident," she blushed, looking away from him. He smirked a little bit, placing his fingers underneath her chin, turning her face back to his own, looking into her eyes.

"I don't think it was an accident," he said, smiling softly, running his fingers through her hair. His hand stopped, pulling her close, kissing her deeply, wrapping his free arm around her waist, pressing his body against hers. Sakura, shocked by Pip's sudden and passionate move, didn't resist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, slipping her tongue into his mouth, massaging it against his. He moaned gently against her lips, pulling her out of her art room and towards her bedroom, sucking on her tongue and nibbling on her lower lip, throwing her gently onto the bed, climbing on top of her. She giggled, kissing him again, pulling his shirt over his head, moving her lips down, and sucking on his neck. She didn't know how this was going to end up, but she was certainly enjoying it.

Saiyuri looked around in her dream. All she could see was white and she was alone, standing in her slip. She felt the floor quake beneath her and soon it imploded, sending her flying through the air. She gasped, landing in the park, the sky blood red as she struggled to sit up to look around and find her friends.

"Don't move, Catholic Girl," said an all too familiar voice above her. She looked up, seeing Alucard's blood red eyes staring down into her own green eyes. "I want to remember you just like this."

She looked down, seeing that she was on her bed and Alucard was on top of her, holding onto her just like he would a lover, smiling some, and the tips of his fangs glowing in the dim candlelight that lit her room. He leaned down and closed his eyes and she closed hers as well, feeling the fangs brush against her skin and she let out a soft moan, her arms wrapped around him. He brought his head up, blood upon his lips, smiling. She smiled as well, pulling him down slowly, kissing his lips.

She gasped, her eyes shooting open and she realized that she was in her room. Her eyes darted around, wondering how long she was asleep. She sat up, running a hand through her hair, looking over and seeing Alucard sitting in a chair, his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap, watching her, smirking.

"So, Catholic Girl, how does it feel to be a vampire?"

She lifted an eyebrow, grabbing a small mirror, smiling and looking at her reflection. Sure enough, there were two gleaming, white fangs, sharp and ready to be used. She touched them, lightly pricking her finger, gasping quietly.

"You…you really did it?"

"Yes, I did. You made the choice so I made you into a vampire," he said, smiling, moving to sit on her bed. "So how does it feel?"

"I…wow…"

"Being speechless is a good thing," he chuckled, looking at her. "The last virgin I made went ballistic when she found out what she was."

"What happened to her?"

"She's in London," he said, not really wanting to talk about Seras. He was sure that she knew where he was, but she was doing so well on her own now so what was the point in bringing her up? "Are you hungry," he asked her, changing the subject, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, watching her as she smiled gently and nodded. He got up, taking his jacket and vest off, figuring that he wouldn't need it while he was inside. "I'll be back," he said, leaving the room.

Saiyuri sighed, lying down in her bed, rubbing her eyes, keeping them closed. She wasn't focusing on anything, but she heard some sounds coming from the streets. She heard the sounds of taxis honking, hookers shouting at the passing cars, and dogs barking on the other side of the city. She couldn't believe it; she could hear these sounds before, but not like this. They were more clear and crisp than they were before. When she was human, they were just muffled sounds of the city. Everything was changing. And fast.

"Here," Alucard said as he came back into her room, handing her a bag of medical blood. She took it, opening it and looking at him as he nodded, watching her. _She has to be better than Seras. _She took a breath, placing her lips on the opening and tilting the bag, just as if she was drinking a soda or a glass of tea. She took a few drinks, and then pulled the bag away, looking at him.

"It's…good. Kind of sweet and it's going down smoother than anything I have ever drank before."

He smiled. "It's just O Negative. It tends to go down smoother than the other blood type for a newborn vampire."

"What about the sweet taste to it?"

"All blood tastes that sweet, but…" he trailed off, looking away from her, accidentally using his telepathy to her as he thought. _A virgin's blood is sweeter than any bag of medical blood in the world._

_Was mine as sweet?_

_Sweeter, my love. It was warmer and sweeter than you can imagine._

"Did you just call me 'my love'," she asked, looking at him, raising an eyebrow.

"No," he lied, smiling somewhat at her.

"I think you did…"

He stayed silent for a moment and he was ready to reply until Sakura and Pip walked in, Sakura smiling brightly.

"Oh, God, Saiyuri," she said, going over and hugging her friend tightly. "You're okay."

"I'm more than okay," she replied, smelling her scent. She lifted an eyebrow, and then looked at Pip. "You had sex."

Sakura coughed, looking at her, pulling away, blushing. Alucard laughed darkly, patting Pip on the back.

"Nicely done, my friend," he said, sitting back down in the chair.

"I, uh…well…"

"We didn't have sex," Sakura blurted out, embarrassed. "We just kissed."

"Oh, man. I was hoping to hear the gross details," Saiyuri said, sipping at the blood again.

Alucard lifted an eyebrow, thinking that Sakura was lying. He peered into her mind just for a moment, seeing that she was telling the truth. Her and Pip were just lying on her bed, kissing and playing with each other's hair. Imagine that. It was just like her painting that she was starting. Once he had seen enough, he turned his focus back onto Saiyuri, who was finishing up her blood.

"I think we better let you rest up, love," Pip said, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"You don't really have to go…"

"No, Saiyuri, he's right," Sakura said, smiling gently. "We'll see you tomorrow night, yeah?"

"I…I suppose," she said, watching them leave, then turned back to Alucard. "Why did I smell such a strong sexual scent coming from her, Alucard?"

"Well, I think it was because I interrupted them. I knocked on Sakura's door to let her know that you were awake because she wanted to know as soon as you opened your eyes."

She smiled gently, running a hand through her hair. "So were they going to…?"

"It's possible," he said, watching her. "Then again, it's possibly for anyone and everyone to make love in this day and age. Teenagers as young as thirteen and fourteen years old are doing it because of curiosity."

"Yes…I know. Most of the teens that I mentored at the church weren't virgins anymore. It really upset me. Why do they do such things at such a young age? It scares me, Alucard."

"You won't have to worry about it anymore, Catholic Girl."

"I know, but I tend to worry about people a lot, especially the teens."

"Well…maybe after this all passes, you could go see some of them."

"I suppose, but they won't like the new me."

He chuckled, going over to her, standing by her bed. "Probably not, but if you don't want to see them, you can always send a letter."

"Hmm…I suppose I could do that. I'm sure they will be happy to hear from me."

"Rest, Catholic Girl. Tomorrow night, we train."

"Train? For what, Alucard?"

"Battle. You don't expect me to let you go out there unprotected with a gang after you, do you?"

"Well…no, I suppose I don't want me to do that, but I have no idea how to fire a gun."

"You let me worry about that," he smirked, looking at her. "Sleep, Saiyuri. You'll need your strength."

She nodded, lying down on her bed, watching him. He turned off her lap and the only thing that she could see was his bright, glowing blood red eyes looking at her, waiting for her to fall asleep. There was a knock on the door and Sakura poked her head in, looking at Alucard through the darkness.

"Alucard, Integra's on the phone. She wants to speak with you."

He nodded, waiting for her to leave, and then looked at Saiyuri again. "You better be asleep when I come back."

She nodded, closing her eyes and quickly drifting off into a sound sleep. Alucard watched her for a moment, and then left her room, going out into the main room of the loft. Sakura handed the phone to him and he took it, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Alucard. How are you fairing in the States?"

"Well, my Master. Very well."

"Has the gang been wiped out yet?"

"No. We haven't wiped them out yet. We ran into Maxwell, Anderson, the priestess and nun from Iscariot."

"I assume that the girl that you're supposed to be protecting is all right?"

"Yes, Integra, she's doing well. Luckily, she was able to get away before the fight escaladed."

"All right, Alucard. In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation."

He nodded. "Amen."

With that, there was a click and silence. Alucard sighed heavily with relief, receiving a cold stare from Sakura, her hands on her hips.

"And why didn't you tell her that you made Saiyuri into a vampire?"

"Because…you know how pissed off she would be if she knew that there was a Catholic vampire running around. She's already pissed that Anderson's a regenerator."

"Yes, that is a good point, but still, you should've told her the truth."

"Yes, I know, Sakura, but Seras…"

"You're still worried about her?"

"No, not really. You know that she's not my slave anymore."

"Yes, but --"

"Why are we going back and forth like this?"

"I have no idea."

She chuckled, running her hand through her hair. "You better go to bed. No watching her sleep. I think you've done enough of that."

He rolled his eyes, going back to her bedroom, shutting the door quietly, looking at Saiyuri's sleeping form once more. He smiled somewhat, folding his arms across his chest, watching her chest rise and fall slowly and deeply. Mainly, he was watching her breasts move, smirking, wondering where this could actually go. When he made Seras, there was no sexual attraction at all. It was probably because she always followed him around, calling him Master and whatnot. He didn't mind it, but it did get a bit annoying. But Saiyuri…she was different. She hadn't called him 'Master' yet. Only Alucard. And he didn't mind it at all. Just the way that she said his name was…sexy, intriguing…and a turn on. He shuddered, feeling a chill go down his spine, going to his coffin, lying down for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Saiyuri slept dreamlessly throughout the morning hours until 8:00 at night, slowly stirring in her warm bed. She smiled softly as she felt the warm cotton sheets against her skin, rolling around and wrapping herself in them, completely enclosed as if she were a caterpillar in a cocoon. She didn't want to wake up, but she didn't want to be late for her training with Alucard. She was actually looking forward to it. She was going to learn how to fight and defend herself against the gang that murdered her father. She had seen the leader. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to say who it was for it was someone who was close to her and Sakura. She had blocked it from her mind, not wanting to see the image again. She finally coaxed herself to open her eyes, curling up once more in the sheets. But it wasn't the sheets that she was curling up in.

It was Alucard's long trench coat.

Alucard had awoken sometime in the morning, having been unable to go back to sleep. He had tossed and turned in his coffin, but something was burning inside of him. He knew that he couldn't go back to sleep unless he was next to Saiyuri. He had gotten up out of his coffin and pulled on his jacket, getting in her bed beside her. As soon as he smelled her scent, he drifted back off into his slumber, but he was afraid to wrap his arms around her because he was afraid that she would freak out. Instead, he placed part of his trench coat over her body and she did the rest. She slowly opened her eyes, finally deciding to wake up so she could get ready, looking over and seeing Alucard's sleeping form, her eyes wide as she looked around, seeing his trench coat wrapped around her body. She made sure she was still fully clothed, sighing with relief when she saw that she still was and Alucard was as well. She moved slowly, but Alucard felt her movement in the bed, slowly waking up. He opened his eyes, immediately seeing her beautiful, round face, and wasn't surprised by the fact that she looked completely shocked.

"W…what are you doing in my bed," she asked softly, looking at him. Before he could answer, there was another voice in the room.

"We were wondering the same thing."

Saiyuri looked up from Alucard's face, seeing Sakura and Pip standing there with their arms folded over their chests, eyebrows lifted, wondering what was going on. Saiyuri sat up in the bed, looking at them, not really sure of what to say. What could she say in that situation? I just found him in my bed. This was a really bad situation, especially since her cheeks were starting to turn red. Alucard looked at her, slowly propping himself up on his elbows, looking at the two mercenaries, transferring a quick thought to Saiyuri.

_Just follow my lead._

_All right. If you say so._

"Saiyuri began to have convulsions last night after I spoke with Integra. It usually happens with newborn vampires during the daylight hours because they are not used to sleeping through the day. I was just merely lying here and watching her and she wrapped herself in my coat. I guess she could feel my warmth."

Saiyuri didn't react to the lie that Alucard told, although she couldn't say that she was mad at him. It was kind of nice seeing him lying there next to her. It made her feel like that he would always be there for her no matter what happened after the gang was wiped out. Sakura eyes traveled from Alucard to Saiyuri, who nodded, agreeing with him. She pursed her lips, sighing softly.

"All right, if you say so, Alucard," she said, looking at him, trying to ignore the fact that Pip had his hand on her ass. "You guys better hurry up. You want to get on with Saiyuri's training."

"Yes, Sakura, I know," Alucard replied, looking at her.

"Pip and I are going out for a bit. Saiyuri has my cell number if there's any trouble and I know that she'll call, won't you, Saiyuri?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She nodded, giggling softly as she and Pip retreated from the room, shutting the door. Saiyuri turned to Alucard, glaring at him, her hand on her hip.

"So why were you really in my bed?"

"Don't worry about that," he said, getting up off of the bed, stretching, his back popping in a couple of places. "Be ready to go in fifteen minutes," he said as he left the room so she could get dressed.

She watched him go, looking down at her hands, wondering what she had done wrong. It seemed like he was angry at her. She couldn't get her mind off of the fact that he was in her bed, possibly all night and she didn't feel him at all. His coat…it felt so good against her skin, she just assumed that it was her sheets. Maybe he was vapor whenever she got close to him. Maybe…he didn't want to be touched by a Catholic. She frowned a little at the thought, her heart aching a little inside, wondering why she was feeling this way towards him. He was so mean to her before. What had changed between them? Could it have been the fact that he had made her into a vampire only to save her life? Was that why he was being so nice? And this Integra, this woman…who was she? She was obviously someone in his life of high importance. Or perhaps…she was his lover. Alucard has a lover? No…it couldn't have been that. It had to be anything but that. She ran her hand through her hair, getting up and going over to closet, deciding to dress in some comfortable clothes. No skirt and knee high boots for her tonight. It was going to be jeans and just a t-shirt tonight; nothing sexual tonight. She was going to prevent that. She pulled on her jeans first, followed by her t-shirt, then her tennis shoes, looking at herself in the mirror, running her hand through her hair again. She nodded at her reflection, turning and heading towards her bedroom door, stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door, making her way to the main part of the loft, seeing Alucard sitting on the futon, drinking a bag of AB Negative, his eyes wide at her change in appearance.

"No skirt tonight, Catholic Girl," he asked, looking at her up and down, his eyebrow rising slightly.

"No, not tonight. I didn't feel like wearing one," she replied, deciding to tie her hair back.

He nodded slightly, standing and going to throw his empty blood bag away, heading towards the door. "Get what you need. I'll be outside."

She nodded, watching as he walked out of the loft, shutting the door. She grabbed her jacket, pulling it on, the phone ringing. She looked towards the door, then at the phone as it continued to ring. She shrugged, going over and picking it up, holding the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello. May I please speak with Miss Sakura Young," an older man's voice replied on the other end, a British accent coming through with his words as he spoke.

"They just walked out the door," she replied, sitting down. "I can take a message, if you want."

"Yes, could you tell her that Walter called?"

Walter? Well, wasn't this just the coincidence? "Yes, Walter. I'll be sure to tell her."

"May I ask…who am I speaking with?"

"Oh…this is Saiyuri Alcott."

"Oh, it's finally nice to speak with you, Miss Alcott. I trust that Alucard and Pip are keeping a good eye on you through this terrible time in your life?"

"Oh, yes, Walter. Alucard and Pip are doing very well protecting me."

"Has Alucard done anything there yet, involving the gang?"

"Well, Walter, there was an incident involving an Anderson and a Maxwell and a couple other people from the Vatican the other night."

"I see…Miss Alcott, were you gravely injured in this fight?"

"Well…I was running and I got shot, but I don't think that it was anyone from the Vatican. But Alucard saved my life. I owe him greatly."

"Miss Alcott, how did Alucard save your life?"

She raised an eyebrow at the question. She thought that Sakura had told her boss about this already. Maybe they just wanted to hear it from her. "Alucard made me into a vampire."

There was an awkward silence, and then Walter cleared his throat. "All right, Miss Alcott. I just wanted to make sure that was what really happened. Sakura had mentioned it, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"All right, Walter," she said, hearing a light knock at the door. She knew it was Alucard and he was tired of waiting. "I have to go now. I hope we get to talk again soon. It was nice."

"Thank you, Miss Alcott. Don't forget to tell Sakura that I called."

"I won't. Goodbye," she said and hung up the receiver, walking out of the door.

Across the ocean, Walter placed a hand over his mouth, hanging up his receiver, in complete shock. He couldn't believe it. Alucard had made a Catholic into a vampire. He wondered if she was like Seras, calling him Master all of the time and following him around. He sat down in a chair, his hand on his forehead, thinking. How was he going to explain this one to Integra? But then again…Saiyuri was dying and maybe she had enough time to say yes to eternal life. Alucard wouldn't just give it to her…but what if he did without thinking? No…that wasn't like Alucard. Alucard thinks before he leaps. Well, sometimes.

"Walter," Integra said as she came back into her office, having given Walter some privacy to talk to Sakura. "What did she say?"

He took a long breath, letting it out slowly. "Sir Integra…I spoke with Miss Saiyuri Alcott."

"The Catholic Girl?"

"Yes and she told me some interesting things…"

Back in New York, Alucard was leading Saiyuri to a secret shooting range that only members of the Hellsing Organization knew about. There were deep inside Central Park, opening the door of an old shack and leading her inside and out another door, to a yard that was covered in vented soundproof Plexiglas so not to draw attention to them when practicing.

"What is this place," Saiyuri asked as she looked around, seeing targets a considerable distance away.

"This is a secret shooting ranged owned by the Hellsing Organization. It's used for practice."

"Aren't you going to turn on some lights? It's awfully dark."

"That's a human complaint. Don't worry, Catholic Girl. Just trust me."

_Trust you? Yeah, right. You're the one who seemed so distant when we woke up tonight._

_Live with it and listen to your Master._

"Master? You're not my Master. I'm not someone who can be owned."

"Catholic Girl, you might as well listen to me because you are technically my slave and you are my slave until you drink my blood."

"I will not! You don't own me, Alucard!"

He turned swiftly towards her, grabbing her by her arm tightly. "Look, you're acting better than the other vampire I made, but you still need to listen to me. Otherwise, I'm going to have to force feed you my blood and you won't see me again."

She looked up at him, a pissed off look on her face. "Let me go…Master."

He slowly released his grip, looking down at her, nodding. "That's better. Now, could you join me over here please?"

She nodded slightly, going over to him, her arms crossed. She watched as she reached into his trench coat and pulled out a silver gun, which was larger than what any human could hold and it was a lot heavier than a normal gun also.

"This is one of my guns that I use when I fight the freaks."

"What is it?"

"It is a Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto. It's a semi-automatic pistol. I used it a lot before I crossed paths with Anderson for the first time. The silver cross from Lancaster Cathedral was melted down to make the core of the exploding shells inside."

"Wow…what a gun."

"Right, and you're going to use it," he said with a smirk, placing it in her hand and much to her surprise, she was holding it. It felt so weightless in her hand. She held it up as if she was going to fire it at the target. She took the safety off, taking a stance and aiming, ready to pull the trigger.

"Wait," he said, placing his hands on her hips. "What do you think is wrong here?"

She looked down at his hands, then up at him before turning back to the target. "My stance is wrong."

"Right and you're aiming, but you're aiming like you're a human. You're not a human anymore, Catholic Girl." One of his hands slowly slid down her hip, placing it on her leg, pushing them in a little. "Your legs don't need to be this far apart either," he said as he looked at her neck, eyeing it some as she moved her legs a little closer together, his hand moving to her ass. She turned her head slowly, catching his eye as he smiled softly, knowing what she was thinking about.

"Why is your hand on my ass?"

"I don't know," he smirked, leaning in slowly, hoping to kiss her beautiful lips, but she turned her head away, focusing on the target. He removed his hand from her ass, placing both of her hands on her arms, resting his head on her shoulder. "Relax. You're way too tense to be firing a gun."

"How can I relax with you touching me," she said, lowering her arms and putting her right arm at her side and her left hand rubbing her eyes.

"Would you rather I didn't," he said, grabbing her ass, smirking and chuckling darkly.

"Yes, I would, actually," she said, taking her fixed stance and aiming, firing the gun and hitting the target on sight, squarely in the head. She looked at it, her eyes wide. "You shot that, right?"

"No. You did," he smiled, grabbing her ass once more.

"Alucard, stop it," she said, lowering the gun, turning the safety on, handing it back to him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Do you know the real reason why I was in your bed?"

"Yes, that and why you're groping me."

"The answer to both of those questions is the same thing."

"Oh, really? And what would that be, Alucard? I'm dying to know."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't sleep without being beside you, without knowing that you're near, without…without smelling your sweet scent of roses after a spring rain. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I think I'm developing feelings for you, Saiyuri."

Her mouth remained open as if she was going to say something, but she really couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't know what to say. There they stood, in the shooting range, Master and slave, at a crossroads of feelings and lost words.

She sat in her office, looking at the pictures of her two former friends from high school, her hand over her mouth. This woman had short, spiky black hair with red streaks, and she was short, licking her lips, her fists clenched as her right hand man stood in front of her desk, waiting to be addressed.

"Yes?"

"Miss Ward, we have a problem."

"What would that be?"

"Saiyuri Alcott was spotted this evening walking with a tall, dark man through Central Park. They disappeared into the shadows and we were unable to trace them, but we have confirmed that it was her."

"That's impossible," she said, standing up, barring her fangs as she glared at him. "I saw you shoot her from the trees when she was running from that damn gunfight. How can she still be alive?"

"I don't know, Miss Ward. It was one of our members who called it in. What are your orders?"

She placed her hand on her mouth, thinking about what Saiyuri could possibly be doing tomorrow. She looked at her right hand man. "I'll let you know how many men I'll need, but be prepared to fight tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss Ward," he said, bowing before her, and then turning on his heel to leave. She moved over to the windows, looking out at the city. So Saiyuri was still alive? Well, she wouldn't be for long. She was going to make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

They lay in the bed, completely worn out and completely naked

They lay in the bed, completely worn out and completely naked. It was well into the night when Pip and Sakura finally came and Pip was holding her close to his chest, breathing heavily and listening to Sakura's rapidly beating heart as her chest rose up and down. Her eyes were closed and she was kissing his neck softly, smiling against his skin. He remained inside of her, loving the feel of her around him, not wanting to let her go.

"Do you think Alucard and Saiyuri are getting along all right, Pip," she asked quietly as she took deep breaths, trying to get her heart rate under control again.

"I'm sure they are, love. Why wouldn't they? They might be back from training by now."

"We should get out of here then," she said as she sat up, looking around their little hotel room, the blanket wrapped around her as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, placing her feet on floor. Pip, however, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him and she giggled softly, landing back on the bed. He smirked, leaning down and kissing her lips, his fingers tangling in her hair, lying on top of her.

"We really don't have time for another round, Pip. We have to get back soon. We need to shower before we leave."

"All right, we'll compromise then. Shower and sex in the shower," he grinned, kissing and nibbling on her neck, listening to her soft moans purring in his ear, which he knew was a yes.

Back at the loft, Saiyuri and Alucard were both sitting on the futon, an awkward silence between them as the both sipped at their blood bags, the television playing a movie quietly. They both stared at it, not really sure of what to say. They hadn't spoken to one another since they left Central Park and Alucard had blurted out that he liked Saiyuri. That was six hours ago. It was now 3 am and neither of them had said a word. Saiyuri finished her O Negative, setting the empty bag on the coffee table, curling up with her feet under her, laying against a pillow that was on the futon. Alucard watched her for a moment, setting his empty bag on the coffee table as well, crossing his legs, looking absentmindedly at the television.

"Are you not talking to me," he asked, taking his hat and glasses off, getting up and going to shut the curtains so the sunlight wouldn't hurt his eyes and burn Saiyuri to a crisp.

"I really don't know what to say, Alucard," she said, turning her head to look at him as he sat back down on the futon, looking at her. "I mean…I barely know you and I know that it won't take you an entire year to wipe out the gang so why should my Master get to know his slave in a romantic relationship?"

"Saiyuri, I want to get to know you. I honestly don't know how long I'll be here, but I want to know that I'll at least have a memory of this place."

She smiled gently, running her hand through her hair. "When I saw you beside me this evening when I woke up, I had a feeling that you would be there for me, no matter what happens after all of this."

He smiled, taking her hand and pulling her up into a sitting position, kissing her hand softly. "Just so you know, I will be your Master until you drink my blood. After that, you will become your own self and you will walk the night and drink blood of your choosing. I may not be your Master after that, but I will always be there for you."

She smiled softly, looking at him and he smiled as well, continuing to hold her hand. "So, tell me about yourself, Alucard. I want to know everything about you."

He chuckled, moving his thumb over the top of her hand, smiling. "Everything? That might take a while."

"So? We have time."

He chuckled again, nodding. "Well, obviously, you know the story of Dracula, or Vlad III Dracula. Vlad the Impaler and all of that pleasant stuff. It's all true."

"Everything?"

"Everything. I'll skip over the Bram Stoker stuff because I really don't want to get into that."

"Because of Mina?"

He remained silent, but nodded gently, not looking at her as he spoke. "I think she was the only woman that I ever really loved and she was released from my curse and I was staked in the heart and put into my grave. I just didn't die."

He loved her? Wow. Now the question was where that left her and what the deal was with Integra. "Alucard, I…I'm so sorry."

"It's in the past. Now it's time to get onto the present and somewhat past. I awoke in 1944, during World War II and I served under my Master's father, Sir Arthur Hellsing. My friend, Walter Dornez and I, were sent to stop the Nazis from developing the freak vampires and for a while, we thought that we did. The years passed and soon, Arthur imprisoned me in the mansion in which lived and I was kept in the dungeons. I was there for twenty years until 1989. I was sleeping and I heard the door open and there stood Arthur's daughter, Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. She was being chased by her wretched uncle, who sought out to kill her because while Arthur was on his deathbed, he named her leader of the Hellsing family. A bullet clipped her shoulder and her blood splattered on the floor. I licked it up and I was revived and I protected her from her uncle and killed the men with him. She killed her uncle. Ever since then, she has been my Master."

"Well, that's a complicated history, but it explains who Integra is."

"Who did you think she was?"

"Y…your lover."

He burst out into laughter, looking at her. "You thought that my Master was my lover?"

"Well, I've only known you for a few days. What do you expect?"

"I'm sorry, Saiyuri. I thought you knew. I didn't mean to laugh at your thought. It was rude of me."

"It's fine," she said, smiling gently, playing with his fingers.

"So," he said, looking at her, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "what about you? What's your story?"

She cleared her throat, sitting Indian style beside him, looking at him. "Well, my parents were both drug addicts. My mother was using while she was pregnant with me and my father was trying to get clean, but it was very hard for him. My mother OD'd and she went into labor. She died giving birth to me. The doctors didn't expect me to live no longer than a day or two, if I was lucky, because the amount of the drug usage that my mother had used until the labor was so great that I wouldn't survive and if I did, it would be a miracle. Well, I did survive and my father got clean and devoted his life to God. I grew up in the church and everything. I met Sakura in high school when she transferred here from London. She and I became really good friends, along with my friend Emi Ward. She was just the sweetest girl that anyone could meet. There was something about her that I couldn't place though. Anyway, the years passed and I was mentoring the teens at the church and everything, then I witnessed my father's murder and blah, blah, blah."

"What happened at the church that night, Saiyuri," he asked her, sensing that she was hiding something.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Alucard."

"If you don't talk about it, it's going to build up and it's going to end up hurting you. Come on, it's time to tell the truth."

She sighed, looking at him, moving her hands to her lap, folding them together. "A week before the murder, my father was walking home from the church and he saw a woman being attacked by a vampire. He went and saved her life and the vampire ran off, escaping and the police couldn't find him. The night of the murder, I was at the church, putting items away from the mass that just ended and I heard a scuffle from out in the church. I went to see what was going on and I saw my father being held up against the altar by two men while others punched and kicked them. There were nine men there and a leader…a woman. She was giving the orders. She finally told them to stop. I stayed behind the door and watched as she moved to him. He was bleeding everywhere. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and licked the blood away that was coming from his mouth and she said, 'Tell your daughter that I said hello.' She moved away from him and sat in the front pew and nodded and the nine men pulled out their guns and they…started shooting him." She took a sharp breath, her voice breaking as hot tears built up in her eyes. "They didn't stop and I stood there, frozen in complete fear. Once they were out of ammo, they went up and grabbed him and began drinking his blood…I didn't stop them. I wanted to, but I couldn't move. I let out a small scream and the leader saw me and a vampire began to chase me, but I outran him, a policeman stopped me and I was in hysterics. By the time they got into the church, they were gone." She stopped, tears streaming down her face, and she began to cry, her cries echoing throughout the empty loft and Alucard sat there, stunned. He took her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder, her warm tears leaking onto his jacket as she wrapped her arms around him and he rubbed her back, letting her cry.

"Who was the leader, Saiyuri," he asked quietly into her ear as he continued to rub her back as she cried. "It was someone you knew and she knew you. Tell me her name."

She shook her head, crying harder. "No, Alucard. Don't make me say her name. I don't want to say it."

"You've come this far. It'll help me to find her so I can make sure that she feels more pain than she's ever felt in her life. Please…say her name…"

She sobbed, her nails digging into his back, as she took a breath. "It was Emi," she screamed, sobbing even harder, her head buried in his chest as he looked down at her, not sure of what to say. He figured words weren't best right now so he let her cry, his vest becoming soaked with her tears. An hour slowly passed and her cries finally began to slow. She brought her head up slowly, her face red and blotchy, wiping her eyes, ashamed to look at him.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you as a tissue."

He chuckled softly, placing his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently and softly with his thumb. "I didn't mind. I'm sorry I made you talk about it. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself. Just like in humans, things that are built up inside vampires can have the same affects. Only they find different ways to kill themselves. Sunlight and stuff like that."

She smiled softly at his touch, taking his other hand with her own, entwining their fingers. "Sakura doesn't know that the leader of the gang is Emi. I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her."

"You have my word."

"Thank you," she said as there was a knock on the door. She looked at it as she stood up, making her way towards the door, Alucard's hand on his Jackal. She looked through the peephole, seeing Maxwell from the Vatican. She turned to Alucard and mouthed 'Maxwell' and he nodded, turning the safety off, just in case Anderson was outside the door as well. She slowly unlocked the door, leaving the chain hooked, opening the door part of the way, looking at Maxwell.

"It seems that I have awoken you," he said kindly, looking at her.

Not exactly. "Yes, I was asleep on my couch. Why are you here at such a late hour?"

"I want to meet with you and the people from the Hellsing Organization tomorrow evening at your father's church. I think we need to get some things cleared up about the other night…my little Draculina."

Shit. "Uh…I, uh…"

"Don't worry. You're not going to be harmed. You are still Catholic, after all."

"Yes…so what time tomorrow evening?"

"10 pm, if you please."

She nodded. "I'll tell them," she said, shutting the door and locking it, sighing with a small relief as she heard Maxwell's footsteps fading away, looking at Alucard, who turned the safety off on his Jackal.

"What do you think this meeting could be about, Alucard," she asked, making her way back over to the futon.

"They're probably wondering why Pip and I are here," he said as she sat down, taking his hand again, playing with his fingers. "It'll be peaceful, Saiyuri. Don't worry."

"How are you sure? I'm not."

"You'll be there," he said, leaning in close to her face. "As long as you're there in your father's church, they will not do anything."

She nodded softly, continuing to hold his hand as he placed his other hand on her cheek again, smiling softly.

"Do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now?"

"I imagine pretty bad," she replied, looking into his eyes.

"You know I won't hurt you so I won't take you yet, but please Saiyuri, permit me to kiss you."

She smiled softly at his choice of words. He was acting so gentlemanly that it was sweet. She nodded softly at him, giving him permission to kiss her. He leaned in slowly, his fingertips moving to the back of her neck, pulling her in slowly until their lips touched in a soft kiss that ran down Alucard's spine and filled him with a sheer pleasure and ecstasy that he never felt before. Not even with Mina. He held the kiss for a minute or so, then pulled back slowly, letting the kiss linger as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. Saiyuri's eyes were closed as well, but she moved in, placing her lips softly against his, kissing him back. Alucard, surprised that she even considered kissing him back, didn't hesitate in returning the kiss, stroking her cheek again. This time, she held onto the kiss, her arms making their way slowly around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands made their way down her arms and to her lower back, helping her to lay down on the futon, careful not to press his weight against her. They lay there, kissing and holding her close to him, smiling softly against her lips. She pulled away slowly, looking up at him, her bangs dangling in front of her eyes. He moved somewhat, moving his hand to brush them from her eyes, smiling down at her.

"You're so beautiful, Saiyuri," he said, and she blushed, looking away from him for a moment. "You are and don't try to deny your Master."

She giggled softly. "Now, why would I do something like that?"

"You would. I know you would."

She giggled softly once more, leaning up and kissing his lips, smiling. "I'm tired."

"Me too," he said, getting up and taking her hand, helping her up and leading her to her bedroom. "You're going to be sleeping with me tonight."

"Again? That's something I don't mind," she said, sitting down on her bed, smiling at him. He chuckled somewhat, looking at her.

"No, not in your bed," he said, going over and lifting his coffin's lid, gesturing at her to lay in it.

"What? You want us to sleep in your coffin?"

"Yes. You'll have to learn to like it sometime and I'll be right here beside you."

She swallowed somewhat, getting up and going over to the coffin, laying in it. He got in after her, lying beside her and shutting the coffin lid, the both of them immediately engulfed in darkness. Soon, her eyes adjusted and she saw his face, smiling.

"Feel better about being in a coffin yet?"

"As long as you're next to me, I don't see any problem."

He chuckled somewhat, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head into the curve of her neck, breathing in her luscious scent as he closed his eyes. She closed her eyes as well, curled up to him and they both fell asleep as the sun came up over Manhattan.


End file.
